


Finally Free

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: Misha está de vacaciones con su amigo Darius en un parque de atracciones donde se celebra por segundo año consecutivo el Summer Gay. Misha ha ido a pasárselo bien, a disfrutar, y a hacer amigos, hasta que se encuentra con Jensen... Entonces, todo cambia.





	Finally Free

 

 

 

 

 **Título:** [Finally free](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3AkNg8HzTfE)

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Fandom:** SPN. RPS. AU.

 **Pairing:** Jensen/Misha

**Sin betear**

**Resumen:** Misha está de vacaciones con su amigo Darius en un parque de atracciones donde se celebra por segundo año consecutivo el [Summer Gay](http://www.summergay.com/). Misha ha ido a pasárselo bien, a disfrutar, y a hacer amigos, hasta que se encuentra con Jensen... Entonces, todo cambia.

 

 

**FINALLY FREE**

 

 

 

Misha llegó a la habitación del hotel y se sentó en una de las cuatro sillas que había alrededor de la mesa. Abrió un botellín de agua y se lo llevó a la boca. Se la bebió entera en apenas unos segundos. No estaba cansado a pesar de haberse llevado todo el día dando vueltas con su colega Darius por Port Aventura.

Juntos, habían decidido ir de vacaciones a Europa. Algo sencillo; una mochila a la espalda, poca ropa, y muchas ganas de pasarlo bien. Habían visitado Alemania, Francia y España. Darius tenía que volver al trabajo y no les daba tiempo de continuar con el viaje, así que ese último fin de semana decidieron pasarlo en el parque de atracciones donde habían reservado un modesto hotel. Además, en Por Aventura se celebraba por segundo año consecutivo el Summer Gay, un encuentro LGTBI para conocer amigos, pasarlo bien, y disfrutar de las atracciones. Duraba tres días, de viernes a domingo, y todos los participantes debían llevar una camiseta roja para que pudieran reconocerse unos a otros.

Habían hecho muchos amigos, habían conocido gente de casi todas partes, y se lo habían pasado muy bien, y eso que aún no había terminado el día.

—¿Para cenar también tenemos que llevar la camiseta roja? —Darius se quitó la suya conforme entraba en el baño y la olió—. Huele a sudor y no tengo otra camiseta roja. ¿Tú vas a ir con la tuya?

Misha se olisqueó y asintió.

—Yo estoy bien. Lava la camiseta y déjala que se seque en el baño. Ahora cuando bajemos a cenar puedes comprarte otra en la tienda de regalos.

—¿Crees que habrá?

Misha asintió.

—Seguro. Hay de todo, y si este fin de semana era el Summer Gay, han traído camisetas rojas para vender a los más despistados.

—Y a los más sudorosos como yo.

Misha se rio. Él también necesitaba una ducha, pero quería cenar algo primero. Compraría también un par de camisetas rojas para él y así no tendría que preocuparse por lavarlas durante el fin de semana.

—¿Al final vienen a cenar los chicos esos de Bélgica? —Darius se había dado una ducha relámpago y se había puesto la ropa sin haberse secado del todo.

—Nos esperan en el restaurante. No tardes porque luego hay mucha cola para pillar sitio.

—Ya estoy. —Darius salió del baño completamente vestido y perfumado—. Yo al menos me lavo para cenar.

Misha lo ignoró y se levantó de su silla. Los suecos no iban a tener mejor pinta que él, además; le daba igual no estar como un pincel a todas horas. Él no había ido a ese evento a pillar cacho; Solo quería pasárselo bien el poco tiempo que le quedaban de sus vacaciones y disfrutar todo lo posible. Si conocía a alguien mientras tanto, perfecto. Si no conocía a nadie, también lo aceptaba.

A sus cuarenta y pocos, Misha no estaba muy preocupado por encontrar el amor de su vida. Había tenido varias parejas, y de todas había aprendido cosas. Aceptaba las cosas tal y como llegaban y no se aferraba a relaciones que no podían dar más de sí. Él era feliz así, siendo él mismo.

 

 

El sábado fue igual de emocionante que el día anterior. Misha pudo montarse en atracciones que no había podido acercarse por culpa de las colas, y repitió en algunas que le había gustado más que otras. Conforme había pasado el día, su amigo Darius había ido intimando más con uno de los chicos de Bélgica. Tanto fue así que terminó el día y ninguno de los dos aparecieron para cenar.

Misha regresó solo a la habitación que compartía con Darius, se duchó, y se metió en la cama. No era muy tarde, pero al día siguiente era el último día y tenía una lista de atracciones y de desfiles por ver antes de dar por concluido su paso por Port Aventura.

No le importaba hacerlo solo. Conocía a Darius y sabía que disfrutaba de ese tipo de relaciones esporádicas, como tampoco le importaba ir solo a las atracciones. Ese fin de semana el parque estaba lleno de camisetas rojas por todas partes. Podía charlar y unirse a cualquier grupo en cualquier esquina. Esa era la magia de ese tipo de eventos.

 

 

Se levantó muy temprano y bajó a desayunar al bufé libre. Aún había muy poca gente, y por supuesto sin rastro de Darius. Conociéndole como le conocía, su amigo no daría señales de vida hasta después de comer.

Guardó varias manzanas en la mochila que llevaba en la espalda, cogió un botellín de agua y se dispuso a ir hacia la primera atracción; Shambhala

Shambhala era la atracción más impresionante que había en el parque. Era la segunda montaña rusa más alta y más rápida de toda Europa, con unas subidas impresionantes y unas bajadas de infarto.

Cuando llegó a la cola, no había demasiada gente. Tan solo unas diez personas estarían por delante de él y que esperaban a que pudieran acceder a la atracción cuando dieran permiso. La orden no tardó en llegar y la cola comenzó a andar. De pronto, y sin saber muy bien cómo, el hombre que iba delante le cogió la mano y se la estrechó a la par que tiraba de él y lo guiaba hacia uno de los asientos.

Misha no le echó mucho caso porque ese hombre llevaba una camiseta roja, al igual que él, por lo que no le extrañó que fuera algún miembro del evento que buscaba apoyo, o alguno de los colegas que había hecho en el parque al que no había reconocido. Le extrañaba, porque se acordaría de alguien con ese perfil tan perfecto, pero desde que había llegado a los cuarenta, su mente no era la misma, así que se dejó guiar hacia los primeros asientos libres de la atracción.

Solo cuando estuvieron sentados y con el sistema de seguridad puesto, el hombre se giró para mirarle y Misha pudo ver su cara de asombro. Comprendió al instante que esperaba que estuviera allí otra persona que no era él.

—Lo... Lo siento. Tú no eres Jared. —El hombre, muy avergonzado, no podía tener las mejillas más encendidas ni queriendo. Desesperado, se volvió hacia atrás buscando a alguien que, sin duda, debía de ser ese tal Jared.

—La culpa es mía. —Misha intentó tranquilizarle para ver si el hombre bajaba un poco de intensidad el color rojo de su cara—. Tendría que haberte dicho algo, pero pensé que eras parte del grupo porque como llevas una camiseta roja...

Desconcertado, el hombre se miró la camiseta y luego miró a Misha, que llevaba una muy parecida del mismo color.

—¿Qué pasa con la camiseta roja?

Misha esbozó una sonrisa.

—Este fin de semana es el Summer Gay y todos los asistentes, para reconocerse, llevan una camiseta roja.

—Ah. —Y no dijo nada más. Se sentó derecho en su asiento y miró al frente—. Ha sido casualidad. No lo sabía.

Se escuchaba un tumulto tras ellos y en poco tiempo todos los asientos estuvieron ocupados. Misha miró al hombre que estaba sentado a su lado junto a él, que había pasado de estar rojo como un tomate, a estar blanco como un fantasma.

—¿Estás bien? Si quieres nos bajamos de la atracción. Aún estamos a tiempo.

—¡No! —respondió con demasiada vehemencia—. Me he prometido a mí mismo que me subiría y eso voy a hacer.

—¿No te gustan las montañas rusas? —Misha quería comprender a ese hombre tan atractivo que tenía a su lado. Estaban sentados en la parte delantera de su sección, lo que hacía que sus asientos estuvieran muy pegados. Si les hubiera tocado en la parte de atrás, habría una distancia considerable entre ambos. Tan cerca, esos ojos tan verdes y esos labios tan perfectos le tenían un poco mareado.

—Sí, pero tuve una mala experiencia en una hace unos años y le cogí miedo. Por eso hemos venido mi amigo Jared y yo aquí hoy. Habíamos hecho una parada en nuestro viaje para montarnos juntos.

Misha se volvió para mirar a la gente que se iba sentando.

—¿Cómo es tu amigo Jared? A ver si lo veo.

—No está —sentenció sin levantarse de su asiento—. Jared mide casi dos metros. Si estuviera por ahí lo habríamos visto.

Misha volvió para sentarse bien y miró a su compañero, que agarraba el sistema de seguridad verde como si le fuera la vida en ello.

—¿Seguro que estás bien?

—Sí —respondió sin llegar a ser muy convincente—. Solo quiero que esto pase ya.

Misha no entendía por qué se hacía eso a sí mismo si estaba más que claro que el hombre estaba pasando un mal momento. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo muy importante; le faltaba su amigo, su apoyo, para tener valor. Él lo sabía por experiencia porque Darius era su gran amigo y había podido lograr muchas cosas en su vida gracias a su presencia y su confianza.

Sin pensarlo, Misha estiró el brazo y puso una mano sobre la del desconocido y se la apretó. El hombre se giró y lo miró directamente a los ojos. No dijo nada. Simplemente se limitó a centrar sus ojos en él.

—Me llamo Misha. —Aprovechó el silencio del otro para presentarse.

—Jensen.

Tras las presentaciones, el hombre se relajó un poco y no hizo ningún amago de moverse. Parecía muy cómodo con la mano de Misha sobre la suya. Entonces la atracción comenzó a andar y, por instinto, Jensen se agarró con más fuerza al sistema de seguridad, donde había una abertura para agarrarse con las manos. La mano de Misha quedó un poco en el aire, por lo que decidió volver su lugar y agarrarse al reposa manos aunque no lo necesitara en realidad.

—No estoy preparado para esto. —La voz de Jensen era muy grave, más de la cuenta. No podía disimular que lo estaba pasando realmente mal.

—Pues creo que ya es algo tarde para poder hacer nada. —Misha miró hacia arriba para ver cómo la subida iba llegando a su fin. Caerían en picado en cuestión de segundos.

Al oírle, Jensen cerró los ojos y tragó la saliva que tenía atascada en la garganta. Cuando sintió la mano de Misha de nuevo sobre la suya, abrió los ojos y lo miró.

—¿No necesitas agarrarte a tu sistema de seguridad?

—Creo que tú necesitas más que yo que alguien te sostenga ahora mismo. —Llegaron a la curva que hacían los railes y que pronto daría paso a una caída en picado—. Tranquilo, Jensen, no pienso soltarte.

Jensen no tuvo oportunidad de responderle cuando la atracción comenzó a caer, la gente empezó a gritar y él cerró los ojos mientras intentaba evadirse de aquel lugar. Si salía vivo y sin haber sufrido un ataque al corazón durante el trayecto, iba a celebrarlo por todo lo alto en cuanto bajase porque llevaba mucho tiempo luchando contra ese miedo que se había instalado en él y que no había reunido el suficiente valor para hacerle frente hasta ahora. La mano de Misha seguía ahí, sobre la suya, sin soltarse ni un solo segundo. Daba igual que estuvieran boca abajo o de lado; la mano de Misha parecía que se había pegado a él y no había manera de que se soltara, cosa que agradeció porque ese simple gesto lo llenó de valor.

En uno de los pequeños respiros que daba el Shambhala antes de pasar al siguiente bucle, Jensen giró la cabeza para ver a su improvisado compañero. Misha había dicho que se llamaba, ¿verdad? El hombre miraba al frente y sonreía, con los ojos abiertos y la vista perdida en algún punto delante de él. Estaban en continuo movimiento y le costaba mantener la vista fija en él, pero el perfil no estaba nada mal.

De pronto, como si supiera que le estaba observando, Misha giró la cabeza hacia él y su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

—Sonríe, Jensen. —Le gritó—. ¡Hoy te has librado de uno de tus miedos! ¡Disfruta!

Y tenía razón; al fin había podido dejar atrás un miedo al que había hecho frente y había ganado la batalla. Además, había hecho un nuevo amigo, y eso siempre era algo para festejar.

 

 

El sistema de seguridad se abrió cuando la plataforma con los asientos estuvo parada del todo. La gente comenzó a bajarse, algunos con mejor cara que otros, y Misha totalmente despeinado pero muy feliz.

Jensen estaba pletórico. No había vomitado, ni había deseado la muerte como pensó que pasaría. No sabía si esa fuerza que sintió para no rajarse y largarse de allí venía de dentro de él, o de la fuerza que Misha le transmitía. Sin poderse contener, se colocó frente a él, le agarró las mejillas con ambas manos y le dio un beso efímero en los labios, rápido, y casi infantil, pero el gesto estaba ahí. Cuando fue consciente de lo que había hecho, retrocedió y su cara volvió a teñirse de rojo.

—Lo siento, yo... Ha sido la euforia del momento.

Misha no parecía para nada molesto sino todo lo contrario.

—Un logro como el tuyo no merece menos que un beso. —Su rostro era divertido al percatarse de las pequeñas pecas que adornaban la cara de Jensen de una manera muy sutil y que no había podido apreciar hasta ahora.

Caminaron hacia la salida junto con los demás que acababan de disfrutar de la atracción. Una vez allí, no había rastro de Jared por ninguna parte.

—Ha sido un placer, Jensen. —Misha iba a despedirse de él. Si había venido acompañado de su amigo, lo lógico sería que siguieran juntos el resto de las atracciones.

Jensen levantó la mirada del teléfono móvil para mirar a Misha. ¿Ese color azul de sus pupilas era siempre así de brillante? Porque era el color más bonito que había visto en la vida, y él no se podía quejar porque sus ojos verdes no se quedaban muy atrás.

—¿Has venido solo? —Jensen miraba las conversaciones pendientes de su teléfono, pero sin apartar realmente los ojos de él.

—Hoy sí. Mi amigo Darius y yo llegamos hace dos días para unirnos al evento. Él ha conocido a un chico y está aprovechando el tiempo antes de que nos vayamos mañana por la mañana.

Jensen no se anduvo por las ramas.

—¿Te apetece pasar el resto del día juntos? Jared me ha mandado un mensaje. No se encuentra bien y ha vuelto a la habitación a dormir un poco.

Misha no había sido consciente de la sonrisa que desprendió tras oírle.

—Me apetece —respondió—. Además, si quieres montarte en alguna atracción de adultos, ibas a necesitar una mano a la que sujetarte, a no ser que tus intenciones fueran quedarte todo el día en la zona infantil.

Jensen se rio.

—Me has descubierto —bromeó—. Y bien, tú llevas aquí más días que yo. ¿A dónde te apetece ir?

Misha parpadeó porque estuvo tentado de responderle lo que de verdad estaba pensando a donde le gustaría estar con él en ese momento, pero no quería asustarle.

—Ah, dejas que mande yo. Bien. —Y le tendió la mano para que se la agarrase—. ¿Vamos?

Jensen miró el brazo extendido hacia él y luego lo miró a los ojos. Sin pensárselo, lo tomó la mano y se la estrechó.

—Soy todo tuyo.

Misha no respondió y se limitó a caminar a su lado hacia la siguiente atracción eso sí, sin soltarle en ningún momento de la mano.

 

 

El tiempo pasaba muy deprisa cuando se disfruta con los cinco sentidos. Eso era lo que le estaba pasando a Jensen, que estar al lado de Misha era como estar en una montaña rusa constante de diversión y de historias locas. El hombre parecía tener un imán para vivir cosas que parecían sacadas de un libro, y Jensen no se cansaba de escucharle. Comieron juntos, y se unieron a un enorme grupo de chicos y chicas que iban también con sus camisetas rojas.

—¿Qué tienes en mente para esta noche, Jensen?

Jensen había terminado su cerveza después de comer y se encontraba en un modo relajado y tranquilo. Tardó varios segundos en reaccionar a la pregunta, porque su cerebro le jugó una mala pasada y lo primero que se imaginó fue a Misha con muchísima menos ropa de la que llevaba puesta.

—No lo sé. ¿Hay algo especial por la noche?

—Sí. —Misha se limpió la boca con una servilleta y siguió hablando—. Ahora hay un espectáculo en la zona de China, y luego por la noche, a última hora, hay un desfile, un show acuático y fuegos artificiales antes de cerrar. Muy chulo todo. Podemos ir juntos si tu amigo aún no se ha repuesto.

Jensen había mirado el teléfono durante todo el día. Incluso le había preguntado a Jared si se encontraba mejor, pero su amigo le había respondido que seguía en la cama descansando.

—Me encantaría. Además, aún no nos hemos montado en el Dragon Khan.

Misha lo miró con seriedad. Había estado evitando esa atracción toda la tarde. Habían probado Shambhala, que era incluso más rápida, pero pensó que Jensen no querría montarse en ninguna otra parecida tan pronto aún habiendo superado su miedo. La curiosidad pudo más que él.

—No me has contado qué te pasó para tener miedo a las montañas rusas.

Jensen tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa y Misha se pensó lo peor. No quería traerle ningún mal recuerdo y estropear ese día tan bonito.

—Siento haberte preguntado. No debí de haberlo hecho.

Jensen reaccionó en el acto y negó con la cabeza.

—No, no pasa nada. —Se tomó varios segundos para poder contarlo tal y como sucedió—. Fue hace unos años. Yo estaba sentado en el segundo vagón de una montaña rusa en un parque de atracciones en la ciudad donde vivo. De pronto, el sistema de seguridad del vagón de delante se abrió un poco. Había una chica sentada que se pudo agarrar como pudo para no salir disparada. Yo iba tras ella. La miraba horrorizado pensando que saldría volando en cualquier momento y se estrellaría contra el suelo. Se me pasaron un millón de cosas por la cabeza. Fueron los dos minutos más largos de toda mi vida. Hasta que la atracción se detuvo.

Misha se había quedado sin respiración porque no se esperaba una historia así.

—La chica se salvó, ¿no?

—Sí. La salvó  que era muy menudita y el arnés de seguridad no se abrió del todo. Cuando los peritos estudiaron qué había pasado, llegaron a la conclusión que fue un deterioro en el muelle que cierra el sistema de seguridad. Fatiga de material o algo así lo llaman. También dijeron que, si se hubiera subido alguna otra persona que hubiera pesado más que esa chica, la historia habría sido muy distinta porque el peso de alguien más corpulento habría terminado de abrir del todo el sistema de seguridad. —Jensen hizo una pequeña pausa antes de concluir su historia—. Yo estuve a punto de subirme en ese vagón, ¿sabes? De hecho, estaba el primero en la fila para poder estar en primer lugar, pero esa chica apareció como de la nada, y me suplicó que quería montarse ella. Insistió tanto que yo no pude negarme, y eso me salvó la vida.

Misha apenas respiraba. Solo atinó a levantarse de su asiento frente a Jensen para ponerse junto a él en la silla de al lado. Le agarró de la mano y se la sostuvo mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

—Eres muy valiente por haber realizado la proeza de esta mañana. Yo no sé si habría vuelto a acercarme a alguna atracción.

Llegados a ese punto, Jensen quiso ser totalmente sincero con él.

—Si te digo la verdad, estuve a punto de bajarme, pero era algo que me había prometido a mí mismo. Tiré de la mano de mi amigo, —sonrió recordando que no había sido la mano de Jared la que había agarrado, sino la de Misha—, y eso me armó de valor porque pensaba que, si pasaba algo en mi vagón, Jared jamás me dejaría caer.

—Yo tampoco te habría dejado caer.

—Lo sé, porque si no hubiera estado completamente seguro de ti, me habría levantado y me habría ido, pero tu mano fue... No sé. Me tranquilizó como pocas cosas lo hacen.

Ahora fue el turno de Misha de que se le subieran un poco los colores. Él había sentido algo parecido. No solía ir por las montañas rusas agarrando las manos de las personas. Con Jensen, sin embargo, fue algo natural, como si supiera que eso era lo que tenía que hacer porque lo sentía de veras.

—Gracias por confiar en mí.

—Gracias por no dejarme caer. —Aunque la atracción y el sistema de seguridad estaban en perfecto estado, si algo hubiera pasado, sabía que Misha habría luchado por él con uñas y dientes.

—Jamás dejaré que te caigas.

Esas frases significaban algo más, mucho más, pero no era el momento para profundizar en ellas, y ambos lo sabían. Jensen intentó romper un poco ese ambiente pesado que se había instalado entre ellos dos y se puso de pie. Luego estiró el brazo y le ofreció la mano para ayudarle a que se levantara.

—¿Vamos?

Misha se agarró a él. Tenía la sospecha de que, con Jensen, podría ir a cualquier parte.

 

 

Estaba cayendo la tarde cuando por fin pudieron acceder a la atracción. La cola del mismo había durado muchísimo tiempo, aunque a ellos se les había pasado volando porque habían seguido hablando y conociéndose un poco más.

Cuando se montaron, lo hicieron uno al lado del otro y en el primer vagón de la atracción. El sistema de seguridad era como un enorme salvavidas amarillo con dos asas metálicas para sostenerse. Jensen se agarró en seguida y se quedó así unos segundos mientras respiraba para controlarse. La atracción comenzó a andar y miró a Misha a su lado, que tenía la cabeza vuelta hacia él y lo contemplaba con admiración. Entonces Jensen soltó la mano que estaba al lado de Misha y le agarró la mano. La primera subida fue lo suficientemente lenta para que Jensen pudiera iniciar una rápida conversación.

—Quiero seguir viéndote, Misha. Sé que ambos estamos aquí de pasada, pero cuando volvamos a casa quiero sigas en mi vida. No sé dónde vives, pero no me importa recorrerme medio mundo para ir a buscarte.

Misha se había quedado paralizado ante esas palabras porque él también sentía lo mismo. Él también quería que Jensen siguiera en su vida, de una manera u otra.

—Cuando regrese a California te llamaré.

Jensen parpadeó, asombrado.

—¿Vives en California?

—Sí.

—Yo también.

Misha no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más cuando el vagón comenzó a caer a toda velocidad pendiente abajo. El primer bucle estaba apenas unos segundos más tarde, donde los vagones pasaban a toda velocidad mientras se ponían boca abajo. Luego seguían cayendo, rodando sobre unos carriles que, a veces, giraban hasta ponerse de lado y se daban la vuelta, desafiando así la ley de la gravedad. El Dragón Khan era un sin fin de vueltas y giros sin apenas descanso hasta el final.

Cuando terminaron y se bajaron de la atracción, Jensen tiró de Misha hacia un lado y comenzó a besarle con ansia, hasta que Misha respondió un par de segundos más tarde.

Estuvieron besándose unos minutos, los suficientes para dejarse los labios hinchados, el aliento entrecortado, y varios japoneses que había cerca tomaran varias fotos de ellos dos plantados allí en medio.

Salieron de la atracción entre risas, conocedores de que les había visto todo el mundo, pero les daba igual. Ese beso había estado ahí esperando su momento todo el día.

 

 

El desfile que ponía punto final a ese maravilloso día fue espectacular, con un sinfín de personajes, de carrozas y música. Hubo varias actuaciones que dieron paso al show acuático y a los fuegos artificiales. A esas alturas ya era de noche, una noche de verano con un cielo oscuro preñado de estrellas.

A pesar de la grandiosidad del espectáculo, ellos lo vieron todo a medias porque no podía parar de besarse. El fin de ese día tan increíble estaba demasiado cerca y ambos intentaban apurar los últimos minutos antes de decirse adiós.

—Voy a estar una semana por Europa con Jared. Cuando regrese a California, te aviso para quedar. —Jensen ya tenía el teléfono de Misha memorizado en su teléfono móvil.

—Pasadlo muy bien.

—Sí. Te iré mandando mensajes y te contaré en qué líos se mete Jared.

Misha sonrió. Tenía ganas de conocer al amigo de Jensen. Miró alrededor y todo el mundo había comenzado a desaparecer antes de que el parque cerrara las puertas. Ya no quedaba nada.

—Nos veremos, Jensen.

—Sí. —Jensen lo miró. Se resistía a ver marchar a Misha. Hubiera detenido el tiempo y lo hubiera congelado para evitar el final de ese día—. Misha. —Lo llamó.

Misha se dio la vuelta al oír su nombre.

—¿Sí?

—Sin ti no habría superado el día de hoy, y sospecho que no superaré ningún otro si no estás a mi lado. ¿Lo estarás?

Misha anduvo de vuelta esos pocos pasos que había dado para alejarse de él y lo abrazó. Luego lo miró a los ojos.

—Lo estaré. —Le prometió—. Siempre.

Se despidieron con otro beso cargado de sueños y cada uno tomó un rumbo diferente.

 

 

Jensen llegó a la habitación del hotel donde Jared salía del baño con la cara aún verde.

—¿Sigues jodido?

Jared se tiró sobre su cama y asintió mientras se ponía la mano sobre el estómago.

—Ya estoy mejor a como me puse esta mañana. Siento haberte dejado tirado, tío. Tuve que salir corriendo hacia el primer baño que encontré. Y menos mal que lo hice porque si me hubiera montado, la habría liado de una manera brutal y asquerosa.

Jensen puso cara de asco al imaginarse la escena.

—No te preocupes. Gracias a tu indisposición, he conocido a una persona en la cola y he estado con él todo el día.

Jared puso cara de comprender ahora que su amigo no se hubiera reunido con él.

—Ya te veía yo con cara de estar en las nubes. Me alegro.

Jensen sabía que lo decía de veras. Le habría seguido contando a Jared más datos sobre Misha, pero su amigo no parecía estar para muchas más historias. No importaba, porque tenían todo su viaje por delante, y seguro que el nombre de Misha saldría a relucir tarde o temprano. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar. Iba a concentrarse en todos esos sitios emocionantes que iba a a conocer por Europa, pero ya sabía de antemano que le iba a resultar imposible sacarse la imagen de Misha de su cabeza.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
